


Darkness Unveiled

by Sxymami0909



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark Stefan, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt, Stefan POV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Prompt: “One of These Nights” The Eagles from Deansmistress22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Unveiled

_You got your demons_

  
  
Soft flesh prodded his lips and at the first taste of tangy copper he jerked his head in the opposite direction. He knew she was talking, but he couldn’t focus. The loss of blood from hours of torture mixed with the intoxicating smell of her had him reeling.  
  
It had been decades since Stefan had tasted human blood. A choice he’d made a long time ago when he decided to live among humans. A choice that had weakened him considerably, but one he’d stuck to none the less.  
  
It didn’t mean he’d never been tempted. Stefan had his demons, but he had worked long and hard to keep them at bay. He could sense Elena’s worry for him, her desire to help, but most of all he sensed her fear.  
  
As drops of rain lightly trickled down his face, a small hand cradled his head as the other pressed against his lips again. His will was weakening, he didn’t want to fight the beast inside of him, but he didn’t want to give in either.  
  
The sweet thump of her heartbeat echoed in his ears, blood rushing through veins like a wild river. His tongue flicked out and at her sounds of encouragement he slowly raised his arm holding her wrist to his mouth.  
  
His sharp teeth sliced through her supple flesh like a knife on butter and when he heard her gasp it only spurred him on. Her essence pouring into his mouth, the very thing that kept her alive, coating his tongue, filling Stefan with a hunger he thought he’d lost long ago.  
  
  
  


_You got desires  
Well; I got a few of my own_

  
  
Swallowing the first mouth full, filled his body with a strength he forgot existed. It brought forth feelings, desires that he kept in solitude for fear of losing the normal life he’d created. But as another rush of blood invaded his mouth all thoughts of veiling the darkness died.  
  
Late at night when Elena was fast asleep in his arms, naked body pressed tightly against his, warmth pooling around him, he had been guilty of letting his mind wander to a moment like this one.  
  
He’d close his eyes and imagine his teeth sinking into her flawless flesh, marking her, claiming her as his in every way possible. He had desires, sometimes they were full of warmth, love, and other times they were dark, filled with depravity.  
  
A side of himself that he hid from her, pretending it didn’t exist. A side that might even rival Damon’s murkiest angles. His hand tightened on her wrist, lips suctioning to the spot where her life flowed freely as he sucked greedily.  
  
Stefan’s mind was telling him to pull back, tame the beast, release her, she trusted him. But the other part, the hunter in him wanted to drown himself in her until there was nothing left. Make her his forever. He was getting lost between the dark and the light.  
  
Right and wrong were starting to blend together into a never ending circle of gray. His body hummed. Stefan could feel his flesh healing, and coming together as her blood filled him. His senses stretched out around them, taking in his surroundings more vividly than he had in years.  
  
Elena’s deep intake of breath made his eyes shoot open. The pain on her face was palpable and in that moment guilt struck him. He opened his mouth, pulled away, and dropped her wrist as if it burned him. She stared down on him, waves of fear mingling with uncertainty.  
  
Stefan’s eyes met hers and he felt the shift. It was the first time Elena had ever looked at him with fear in her eyes. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he attempted to control the urges fighting for release inside of him.  
  
He opened his mouth, but before anything could be said a groan from a few feet away startled the silence. They turned and he motioned for her to hide behind a tree. Without a word she turned and ran.  
  
As he watched her disappear Stefan couldn’t help the foreboding sense that everything in his quiet life was about to change and crumble before him. He stilled his body, closed his eyes and waited. Stefan Salvatore had his demons and tonight he was going to let them out for a fight.


End file.
